4-hydroxy-2-oxo-1-pyrrolidineacetamide is a new-generation brain metabolism improving drug, and pyrrolidinones (GABOB) derivatives and piracetam-like drugs are capable of promoting the synthesis of phosphorylcholine and phosphoryl ethanolamine to promote brain metabolism, and providing a stimulating effect to specific central nervous pathway through blood brain barrier to improve intelligence and memory. The 4-hydroxy-2-oxo-1-pyrrolidineacetamide has a good medical treatment effect on cerebrovacular disease, brain injury, brain tumor (after surgery), and intracranial infection, dementia, and cerebral degenerative disorder. The drug is applicable for memory and intelligence disorders caused by mild to moderate vascular dementia, senile dementia and brain trauma. The 4-hydroxy-2-oxo-1-pyrrolidineacetamide was first synthesized by Smithkline Beecham (Italia) in 1974 and launched in 1987, and this drug can promote the synthesis of phosphorylcholine and phosphoryl ethanolamine to promote brain metabolism, and is particularly effective to memory and concentration and has a better effect than piracetam, and the toxicity of the drug is low. The 4-hydroxy-2-oxo-1-pyrrolidineacetamide is a racemate composed of two isomers, respectively: (S)-4-hydroxy-2-oxo-1-pyrrolidineacetamide and (R)-4-hydroxy-2-oxo-1-pyrrolidineacetamide, and it has a chemical name of 4-hydroxy-2-oxo-1-pyrrolidineacetamide and a chemical structure as follows:
The method for synthesizing 4-hydroxy-2-oxo-1-pyrrolidineacetamide, the method for preparing an injection agent and a dispersible tablets of the 4-hydroxy-2-oxo-1-pyrrolidineacetamide and the products thereof have been disclosed in journals and literatures, but there is still no report on the subject related to the 4-hydroxy-2-oxo-1-pyrrolidineacetamide racemate form yet.